Aqua and the host club
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: Sadiako Aquachika is the new kid at school after a talk with her new neighbor, Haruhi Fujioka she decides to visit the host club. While becoming close friends with the hosts she discovers things about herself. Can she help the club when their trapped in their darkest hour? Read to find out the pairings.
1. Aqua's 1st day

A/N: This is my 1st Ouran High School Host Club story I hope you enjoy it.

Discliamer: I only own Sadiako Aquachika and her family.

Sadiako Aquachika (aka Aqua) woke up on a bright sunny day. She and her mother, brothers, sister and dog had recently moved from California and today was her first day at Ouran Academy. She was not rich but very smart, just as smart as her friend and neighbor Haruhi Fujioka. She relized she didn't have a school uniform so she just put on a white T-shirt, a blue vest, and a pair of jeans.  
She then walked downstairs.

"Good morning mom." Aqua said to her mother who people said looked like her, they both had long blonde hair and diamond blue eyes. But Aqua just couldn't see it.

"HEY AQUA!" Her brother Yomi said to her. Her toy poodle then barked 7 times which is a trick to tell the hour of the day meaning it was 7:00 AM. It was fun before her little sister was born 2 months ago now the trick made the baby cry. Aqua sighed and gave her sister her favorite toy:  
A stuffed kitten.

20 minutes later...

"Hey, Sadiako whats up?" Haruhi asked her as they were walking to school.

"Nothing, my dog just did her trick again." Aqua said.

"I know I heard it from my room." Haruhi said. Aqua then noticed Haruhi was wearing a uniform for boys she didn't question it.

"You know I have to pay off a debt for a host club and now everyone in school thinks I'm a boy." Haruhi said. Aqua then relized thats why Haruhi was wearing a boys uniform.

"Maybe I should see this host club after school." Aqua suggested wanting to see what a host club was like. Haruhi then smiled.

"Thats great it's after school in music room #3." Haruhi said. Aqua and Haruhi then smiled at eachoter and walked towards Ouran Academy.

After school...

"Hey everyone this my new neighbor, Sadiako Aquachika." Haruhi said standing next to her neighbor.

"You can call me Aqua." Aqua said to the club. Tamaki then pulled her towards Kyoya.

"Hey Mommy, isn't this young girl in our class?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya looked up from his black book and examined Aqua.

"Yes I belive she is." Kyoya said. Tamaki then looked suprised at her.

"HELLO, IF I KNEW YOU WERE HARUHI'S NEIGHBOR I WOULD'VE INTRODUCED MYSELF SOONER! I'M TAMAKI SUOH NICE TO MEET YOU!" Tamaki yelled happily.

"Calm down Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi said. Tamaki then looked at Haruhi then back at Aqua.

"Well even though we just met I already consider you as my cousin." Tamaki said. Aqua then ran over to Haruhi.

"What does he mean cousin?" Aqua asked.

"He does this with everyone. For example Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai are the neighbors." Haruhi said pointing to Honey & Mori. Aqua waved at them Honey smiled and Mori just waved back.

"Well I already have 8 cousins and I don't need another one." Aqua said to Tamaki. Honey then jumped down from Mori's shoulders and ran towards Aqua.

"Hey Aqua-chan can we eat cake together?" Honey asked her.

"Sure I love cake." Aqua said. Honey then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the cake there were some other girls too but Honey made sure Aqua was sitting next to next to him.

"Do you want chocolate or vannila?" Honey asked. Aqua pointed to the chocolate and took a bite out of it. Honey then held up Usa-chan.

"This is Usa-chan the best bunny in the world." Honey said.

"I used to have a stuffed kitten but it belongs to my sister now." Aqua said.

"Do you have a picture of your sister?" One girl asked. Aqua then held up her phone and showed a picture of her sister.

"SO ADORABLE!" All the girls said in unison, Mori just smiled at the picture. Aqua put her phone away and looked at Honey.

"You sister looks like you." Honey said to her. Aqua thought her sister looked more like her 19 year old brother rather then her.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked Honey. Honey smiled.

"I mean she's cute." Honey said. All the girls then smiled at Honey and Aqua. Mori nodded in agreement. Aqua smiled at Honey and rubbed his head.

"If she were male she would make a nice host, right Hikaru?" Karou asked. Hikaru nodded.

Later...

"I'm home." Aqua said. Her older brother Silver greeted her.

"Welcome home." He said to her. She then played with Fluffy.

"How was school today?" Yomi asked curiosly.

"I went to a host club and made some friends." Was all she said.

"Whats a host club?" Yomi asked her. Fluffy barked 4 times.

"You'll find out when your older." Aqua said to her 5 year old brother. Yomi then ran away.

"Are you planning on going back to the club tommorow?" Aqua heard her mom ask. Aqua thought for a minute.

"Yes." Aqua said.

A/N: Wow this is a long chapter. Anyway heres Aqua's stats.

Name: Sadiako Aquachika (aka Aqua).

Family: Hideko Aquachika (mother).  
Yomi Aquachika jr (brother).  
Silver Aquachika (brother).  
Cassie Aquachika (sister).  
Yomi Aquachika sr (father, deceased).  
Fluffy Aquachika (pet).  
8 cousins (Names unknown, cousins).

Age: 17.

Nationality: American/Japanese.

Likes: Cute things.

Dislikes: Fish.

Blood type: AB.

Personality: She can be caring at times but rude if she needs too. She loves her dog more then any other members of the family.  
She has a history of charming boys which often annoys her into slapping one. 


	2. Invite

A/N: CHAPTER 2! If any of the characters are OOC it's because I watched only a few episodes of the anime and I didn't read the manga.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. But I do own Aqua and her family.

Kyoya had trouble sleeping his thoughts focused on one thing: That girl Aqua. He didn't feel it at first but when Honey called her cute he started feeling something. Could he be falling in love with a girl he only knew for 1 day?

The next morning...

Aqua was walking towards school with Haruhi when Haruhi held out an envelope.

"It was at my door last night but it had your name on it. I thought I would give it to you." Haruhi said. Aqua took the envelope it didn't have the senders name on it.  
Aqua opend it and read it aloud for Haruhi to hear.

"Dear Aqua,  
You are invited to a party at 7:00 PM on Saturday. You are allowed to bring a date, a friend, and a family member if you want. You will find the location of the party somewhere you are bound to go.  
I look forward to having you there. I hope you save me a dance."

"Wow Sadiako, you already have somebody crushing on you." Haruhi said full of joy.

"How do you know?" Aqua asked. Haruhi held up the invite.

"Beacause it looks like whoever sent this wants to dance with you." Haruhi said pointing to the last sentence.

"That's probably a joke to attract attention." Aqua said. Haruhi shrugged.

"You never know." Haruhi said. Aqua playfully punched Haruhi's arm.

A few hours later...

A bunch of people seemed to be invited to this party. Almost everyone was talking about it. Aqua was planning on going to the party alone when she bumped into Honey.

"Hey Aqua-chan, can I ask you a question?" Honey asked. Aqua nodded.

"Will you go to the party with me?" Honey asked. Aqua thought and thought.

"Yeah I would love to." Aqua said. Honey flashed a giant smile.

Later in music room #3...

"So Sadiako, Honey-sempai asked you to the party?" Haruhi asked. Aqua nodded.

"I think I'm going to bring you as a friend." Aqua said to Haruhi. Hikaru said he was going to bring Karou as family member and Honey said he was taking Mori as both a friend and family member.

"But don't you have a younger brother Honey?" One girl asked. Mori answerd for Honey.

"Mitsukuni already asked Yasuchika but Yasuchika said maybe." Mori said in his usual monotone. Honey nodded. Hikaru walked up to Aqua.

"So Aqua, do you know who is hosting the party?" Hikaru asked with his arm around her. Aqua looked at him.

"No, was it you?" Aqua asked. Hikaru shook his head no, he was actually hoping that he could start a conversation with her. Aqua then got his arm off of her and went to eat cake with Honey when she saw an envelope with her name on it.  
She opend it up and an address was on it.

"Hey, thats a dance hall near my house." Honey said almost like he was begging to be a suspect of being the person throwing the party. Aqua just sat down and ate some cake.

A/N: Who do you think invited Aqua to the party:

A) Honey.

B) Kyoya.

C) Hikaru.

D) A possible future OC.  
Leave your answer in the reviews. :) 


	3. The Party

A/N: I just want to say Yomi's full name is not because of Takada from Death Note I just thought of it.

Disclaimer: The only things in this chapter that belong to me are Aqua & Yomi and The Dragon's Legend.

It was the night of the party Aqua was getting ready when Yomi came in he had hos puppy dog eyes on his face.

"Can I come to the party?" Yomi asked with best little boy in the world voice "Mommy already bought me some clothes."  
Aqua looked at Yomi and shrugged.

"OK but don't eat any candy." Aqua said to little boy. Yomi then ran away happily. An hour later Honey, Mori, Haruhi, Hikaru and Karou, and Tamaki were at the door Aqua laughed when Honey dropped Usa-chan and fell on his butt when he tried to pick it up.

"What's with the hats?" Aqua asked when she noticed the identical hats on the twins heads. The twins then went next to her.

"CONGRATULATIONS! you are the next one to play the game: which one is Hikaru?" Both twins said in unison "If you lose you and Haruhi have to dance with us." One twin said.

"But I thought Aqua-chan was my date? Am I right Haru-chan?" Honey asked Haruhi. Haruhi nodded. Hikaru and Karou then shuffled around and stopped in front of Aqua.

"Which one is Hikaru?" They asked in unison. Aqua examined each of them and pointed at each of them.

"Your Hikaru, and your Karou." Aqua said with a correct answer "I guess only Haruhi is aware of the fact that Yomi & I are the best when it comes to guessing."  
At the sound of his name Yomi jumped right in front of everybody.

"KIYOMI AQUACHIKA JUNIOR IN THE FLESH! Please call me Yomi." Yomi said doing his usual introduction. Honey ran up to Yomi.

"Nice meeting you Yomi-chan I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but call me Honey and this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka but call him Mori. Yomi nodded.

Later at the party...

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Yomi shouted "I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A PLACE LIKE THIS BEFORE!" Yomi shouted before running off into the crowd with Karou being forced to go get him.  
Kyoya walked up to the group.

"Hey Mommy you made it." Tamaki said to Kyoya. Honey noticed a light blue crystal in a glass box and also noticed Yomi and Karou in a group of people.

"Is that Yomi-chan and Kao-chan over there?" Honey asked. Aqua, Honey and Haruhi went over to the two of them and saw a plaque with a story on it.

The Dragon's Legend:

A long time ago two little kids were wandering around the city and found a small dial coming out of the ground one child spun the dial to the numbers: 49720 and opend a a huge crack in half of the city. The two of them wanderd farther and farther when they saw: The Dragon's Crystal there were many traps and the little girl was trapped tge little boy touched The Dragon's Crystal and due to his pure aura a giant blue dragon emerged from the stone. The crystal being it's brain and the little boy being it's heart. The dragon freed the little girl and flew her to to the way out of the cave the dragon is the only one to know how to get out once they were out the dragon's body vanished leaving only the crystal and the little boy the little girl watched as the crack in front of her closed the entrance of the cave.  
It is said that only a desendent of the little boy can be the heart of the heart of the dragon.

"Nice story." Was all Haruhi said. Aqua nodded and Karou & Yomi just said it was a boring urban legend. Honey said he had to something important really quickly and ran off. Almost immeadtly someone said the host of the party was going to introduce himself or herself in 5 minutes.  
Aqua the wonderd if the host was Honey.

5 minutes later...

"Please welcome your host you know him you love him please welcome...Mitsukuni Haniozuka." An anouncer said as a spotlight landed on Honey, who started waving. Aqua waved back at him and smiled at her date.

A/N: YEP! Honey was the host of the party. Anyway I need to add OC's to this story but I can't think of any can you please make an OC and leave info about them in the reveiews or PM me? Just fill in the blanks:

Name:

Age:

Friends:

Enemies:

Love Intrest (can be one-sided or not):

Backstory:

If you do this then THANK YOU! 


	4. Love squares and Truth or Dare

A/N: Welcome to chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I only own Aqua, and her family. Hideki Haninozuka belongs to PikaPika (Guest).

A few weeks later...

Aqua was walking towards the music room when a fammilar face made her stop. Hideki Haninozuka, a boy she dated for 5 years until she moved.

"I'm here looking for Haruhi Fujioka, not you." Hideki said. Aqua led him to the club reluctantly. Honey saw his cousin and waved making Hideki see him.  
Aqua was about to call over Haruhi when Hideki made an attempt to punch Honey (A/N: The Haninozuka family rule: Fight upon meeting.) Honey dodged it quickly and kicked Hideki in the face.  
Aqua was confused when Honey explained everything.

"It's so rare that Hide-chan comes to vist." Honey said. Aqua then called Haruhi over. Hideki was shocked to see the person he met on the phone, look like a boy.

"I am Hideki Haninozuka, cousin of Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Hideki said introducing himself. Aqua also explained her past relationship with Hideki.

"You dated my cousin?" Tamaki asked. Aqua slapped him at the word cousin. Hideki explained that he broke up with her because he hates long distance relationships, Aqua said she would be able to handle a long distance relationship.  
Hikaru, Honey and Kyoya all wanted to slap him and make him leave.

"OK! SEE YOU LATER HIDE-CHAN!" Honey shouted happily pushing him out the door. Hikaru put his arm around Aqua.

"I just want to say if you were 'my' girlfreind I would handle a long distance relationship." Hikaru said hoping to get a good result. Aqua was about to say something when Kyoya walked up to her.

"Aqua, your presence has been requested over there." Kyoya said pulling Aqua to another part of the room. He sat her down next to him.

"What do you want frome me?" Aqua asked him. Kyoya was about to kiss her when he ended up crashing his face in a slice of chocolate cake.

"SORRY KYO-CHAN! I WAS GOING TO GIVE IT TO AQUA-CHAN BUT YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID YOU WANTED IT!" Honey shouted with his happy tone. Aqua tried not to laugh at Kyoya's face, which had frosting on it.

"Does anybody know what's going on here?" Haruhi asked. At the sound of the question the ground shook and Renge came up out of the floor.

"SADIAKO AQUACHIKA HAS FOUND HERSELF IN A LOVE SQAURE! 3 BOYS HAVE FALLEN FOR THE SAME GIRL! WHICH ONE WILL SHE PICK, NOBODY KNOWS!" Renge said like she was explaining what was going to happen in a movie. Haruhi and Aqua sighed.  
Honey then jumped up so he was sitting on Aqua's shoulders, Aqua thought this was the first time he sat on somebody elses shoulders besides Mori's.

"Can we play truth or dare Aqua-chan? I haven't played that game for months." Honey asked his crush. Aqua thought it over for a minute knowing the boy lolita would want an answer from her.

"Yeak I love truth or dare." Aqua said to Honey. Honey cheered and sat down and invited some other girls to play. Kyoya, the twins, Renge, Haruhi and Tamaki played too. Kyoya went first.

"Honey-sempai, truth or dare?" Kyoya asked Honey. Honey thought if he picked truth Kyoya might ask him to confess that he has a crush on Aqua. Honey didn't want his relationship to start off so sudden.

"Dare." Honey said. Kyoya then got his evil smile on his face.

"I dare you to not do anything to stop me from doing this, Honey-sempai." Kyoya said evily. Honey wonderd what he was going to do. Kyoya then walked towards Aqua and pulled her closer to him Honey then found out Kyoya's plan: He was going to kiss Aqua.  
Kyoya then held her close to him and their faces were only a few feet apart. Aqua didn't want him to kiss her, she tried running but Kyoya refused to let go.

"KYO-CHAN STOP! SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO KISS HER!" Honey shouted full of rage. Kyoya then looked at Honey.

"I don't care what you have to say Honey-sempai." Kyoya said to Honey. Kyoya then turned to Aqua "I've wanted to do this to you for awhile." Kyoya said to the girl.

"JUST DO IT!" Aqua shouted hoping it would be quick. Kyoya then moved closer and kissed her cheek. Before he let her go he had something to say.

"I really like you." Kyoya whisperd in her ear. Kyoya then let go of the girl making Honey and Hikaru stop hyperventalating. Aqua then turned around and slapped Kyoya across the face.

"Kao-chan, truth or dare?" Honey asked Kaoru.

"Truth." Kaoru said.

"If you could kiss anybody here who would it be?" Honey asked.

"Duh Haruhi." Kaoru said. Tamaki then sat in the cornaor depressed.

"What the-" Aqua was about to ask when Haruhi expalined why. Aqua then laughed.

A/N: OMG can you believe Kyoya did that to Aqua and made Honey upset? Anyway which pairing do you think is going to win Honey/Aqua, Kyoya/Aqua or Hikaru/Aqua? 


	5. Aqua and Honey on a (double) date

A/N: This will be one of the few chapters to have POV (point of view).

Disclaimer: I only own Aqua and those related to her. Chouko Usagimoto and Yoshi Kaname belong to angelprincess ino and Cigam1227.

Tamaki's POV

I was talking to Aqua to get me to teach her how to make Haruhi like me as much as she likes her when I noticed two new guests who I hadn't seen before. One had light shoulder-length blonde hair which had a blue ribbion tied behind her hair she was wearing a kimono it was almost as light blue as her eyes when Mori-sempai looked at her she she blushed. The other girl was very short, she was just as tall as Honey-sempai she had big emreald eyes and wavy light brown hair I walked up to welcome them.

"Well look at you beautys. How can I help you two today?" I asked them. The short girl slapped my face and brushed me off.

"Don't you ever flirt with me again." She said in an angry tone at me. The taller one just said she was bored and walked around.

Hikaru's POV

The girl who slapped Tamaki walked over to us. she smiled at us.

"My name is Yoshi Kaname and I want to talk to Kaoru Hitachiin please." Yoshi said. Kaoru and I looked at eachother and Kaoru went to speak with her.

Honey's POV

Aqua-chan and I were talking to the girl with her hair tied up when Takashi came up to us.

"HEY TAKASHI! AQUA-CHAN AND I MADE A FRIEND!" I shouted happily. Takashi looked at the girl she blushed and hid her face.

"My name is Chouko Usagimoto it's a pleasure to meet you Takashi." Chou-chan said to Takashi. I jumped into Aqua-chan's arms so I can ask a question.

"Aqua-chan, can we hang out tommorow?" I asked. Aqua-chan nodded and I hugged her in happiness, I also stuck my tounge out at Hika-chan and Kyo-chan. "Takashi are you coming?" I asked. Takashi nodded.  
"How about you Chou-chan?" I asked her. Chou-chan nodded shyly. Kyo-chan came over to us.

"Aqua I don't think you should hang out with people who don't deserve to be near someone as beautiful as you." Kyo-chan said to her. Aqua-chan glared at him.

"DON'T INSULT CHOUKO KYOYA!" Aqua-chan shouted at him full of rage. I noticed her eyes turned red Kyo-chan looked at me.

"I wasn't talking about Chouko." Kyo-chan said. Chou-chan walked over and kicked him right in the-(Rated K+ not T). I laughed as Kyo-chan cringed in pain for the first time.

"Sorry Kyoya, you just deserved it." Chou-chan said. I then noticed when Aqua-chan calmed down her eyes were blue again.

The next day...

No POV

Aqua opened the door to see Honey, Mori and Chouko at the door. Aqua smiled at them and hugged Honey.

"I'm going out Mom." Aqua said before she left.

"Where should we go?" Chouko asked. Aqua suggested the petting zoo and everyone agreed.

At the petting zoo...

Aqua was watching Mori help Honey get on a white horse when she saw a rabbit. Aqua showed it to her friends and they immeadtly liked it. Aqua petted one of it's ears, Honey introduced it to Usa-chan, Chouko just picked it up and stroked it gently and lovingly.

"The Usagimoto Clan, which I was born in is known to respect both the rabbit and nature." Chouko said. Chouko turned and held it out to Mori. "Do you want to hold it Takashi?" Chouko asked. Mori picked it up patted it on the head and put it down. Honey smiled at it and looked at Aqua.

"Aqua-chan, how much do you like me?" Honey asked her. Aqua looked down at Honey.

"Well, I do you like you better then Kyoya I'll tell you that." Aqua said. Honey blushed and hugged Usa-chan and the rabbit. Chouko walked towards a sheep she tripped and Mori caught her.

"Be careful next time, Chouko." Mori told her. Chouko blushed and nodded.

Later...

Aqua walked into her house and her mother welcomed her.

"Welcome home Aqua how was your day with that boy you told about, what was name again?" Aqua's mom asked.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But everyone calls him Honey." Aqua said. Aqua's mother then rememberd something.

"Aqua, someone from your school came to visit while you were gone. He appears to really like you." Aqua's mom said. Aqua wonderd who it was. It couldn't be Haruhi because her mom knew Haruhi was a girl snd said the visitor was male, Hikaru or Kaoru always ask before they come over, She was already with Honey and Mori,  
Tamaki was too intrested in Haruhi leaving only one person left.

'Oh no.' Aqua thought. "Who was it?" Aqua asked already knowing the answer. Her mother smiled.

"Kyoya Ootori. He asked if he had my permission to be your boyfriend I don't know how he knew that you once said if someone ever asked you that question I should answer for you but he was so nice I couldn't say no." Aqua's mom said.  
Aqua was shocked if she hadn't told her mom that all those years ago so she wouldn't have to decide, Kyoya wouldn't be her boyfriend.

"Mom, I think I can handle my relationships now thank you." Aqua said just in case it ever happens again. 


	6. Attack

A/N: I'm going to do my best to make sure Honey is extra Kawaii in this chapter and Hikaru will take action on Kyoya instead of Honey OK? :D

Disclaimer: I only own Aqua. Yoshi Kaname and Chouko Usagimoto and her older brother belong to Cigam1227 and angelprincess ino.

Aqua enterd the club filled with rage for one specific person. 'he's gonna pay.' Aqua thought. Everyone was confused of why Aqua was in a bad mood.

"She's been like this all day. Maybe she's in a bad mood due to what Kyoya-sempai did." Haruhi said. Honey and Hikaru turned around immeadtly.

"WHAT DID HE DO!?" The two shouted in unison. Aqua then turned to them.

"He took advantage of something I told my mother when I had a crush on this boy when I was little and too shy to talk to him and now he's my boyfriend because of it." Aqua said.  
Honey gripped Usa-chan and looked like he was about to cry Chouko and Mori tried to make him feel better. Hikaru on the other hand was full of anger and hate he turned to Kyoya and kicked his shin.

"HOW DARE YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Hikaru shouted. Aqua smiled at Hikaru making him blush. Aqua then turned to Kyoya.

"I don't want to date you." Was all she said. Kyoya just nodded and turned away from her. Honey then smiled.

A few minutes later...

Haruhi walked towards the door when she noticed a loud knocking on the door. She opend it and saw five people wearing animal masks.

"Is Sadiako Aquachika here?" One of them asked. Haruhi nodded and they walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"HEY! LET GO OF HER!" Haruhi shouted. Haruhi then ran over to her but one of the people in a pig mask tossed her aside like she was nothing and Tamaki noticed.

"HARUHI! Are you OK?" Tamaki asked full of concern. Honey then kicked the person who grabbed Aqua. Yoshi was able to get a picture of them on her phone. Chouko was frozen with fear as one in a cat mask walked towards her.

"CHOUKO! LOOK OUT!" Chouko heard a voice say. Mori pulled her away as the gang got hit with a bat in the arms and ran away.  
Chouko looked at Mori and blushed everyone then looked at the source of the voice and saw a boy who had a resemblence to Chouko.

"I'm Chouko's older brother, Daisuke Usagimoto." Daisuke said waving. Haruhi got up and turned to Aqua.

"Do you know those guys who attacked?" Haruhi asked. Aqua shook her head no. Haruhi gulped in fear.

"To be safe we'll have to keep an eye on Aqua, Yomi and anybody else in the Aquachika family." Kyoya said. Everybody nodded. Yoshi then held up the picture on her phone.

"I'm going to take this to the police Kaoru do you want to come?" Yoshi said. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother and then Kaoru nodded.  
Yoshi and Kaoru left right as Honey walked up to Aqua.

"Aqua-chan, to make sure you don't get attacked again can I walk you home?" Honey asked. Aqua nodded and walked away with Honey.

A/N: OMG! AQUA WAS ALMOST KIDNAPPED! Anyways there was some KaoruxYoshi and MorixChouko and a bit of TamakixHaruhi around the attack scene.

Funfact: Before I wrote this chapter I considerd having Hikaru walk Aqua home but switched it to Honey because Aqua wouldn't be so reluctant with him.  



	7. Yoshi and Kaoru

A/N: For those who want to know why Aqua was almost kdnapped will find out right now.

Discalimer: I only own Aqua and those related to her and the animal mask gang. Yoshi Kanme, Chouko Usagimoto, and Jyamaie Nodokoi belong to Cigam1227 angelprincess ino and Jsmyle.

""= Talking.

''= mouthing or speaking in a flashback.

Honey and Aqua walked through the door and were greeted by Silver.

"Hey Aqua, Honey is it? Well I'm glad to see you guys." Silver said. Honey looked at her brother and looked at Aqua.

"Why do you call him Silver?" Honey asked. Aqua looked at him.

"It's because of the colouer of his hair and eyes." Aqua said. Honey then looked back at her brother and laughed. Chouko and Mori came by soon afterwards.

Meanwhile...

"Don't worry Kaoru the police will find that gang." Yoshi said. Kaoru looked at her and saw someone: THE GUY IN THE CAT MASK!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH AQUA!" Kaoru yelled. The guy in the mask grabbed Kaoru.

"Just tell your friend that the dragon's dial is coming." Was all he said. Yoshi tried freeing Kaoru but was filnged away due to the fact that she wasn't strong enough.

"YOSHI NO!" Kaoru shouted. Hikaru noticed the attack when he was walking to trade his place with Honey in guarding Aqua. The first thing he noticed was his brother being attacked.

"KAORU!" Hikaru shouted. Once again the cat mask guy flinged him aside. "RUN! WE HAVE TO WARN AQUA!" Hikaru shouted. Yoshi looked back at Kaoru and then at Hikaru.

"I'M NOT LEAVING KAORU!" Yoshi shouted. Kaoru mouthed 'I'll be OK' before Hikaru and Yoshi ran away.

Later...

Hikaru and Yoshi enterd the door shortly after Kyoya and Tamaki arrived.

"What happend?" Tamaki asked.

"The...Animal mask gang...Has...Kaoru." Yoshi said out of breath. Everyone except Aqua's family stood up in shock.

"WHAT!?" THey all shouted.

"NO NOT KAO-CHAN!" Honey shouted balling his eyes out. Yoshi was crying too.

"Why are you so upset? We're gonna get him back." Aqua said. Yoshi looked up.

"IF I NEVER DEVELOPED A CRUSH ON HIM I NEVER WOULD'VE ASKED HIM TO COME WITH ME, AND I WOULD'NT PUT HIS LIFE IN DANGER!" Yoshi shouted. dhe then calmed down "I know he doesn't even like me back due to what he said when we first talked to eachother..."

Flashback...

'I really like you and I want to be your girlfreind.' Yoshi said. Kaoru looked up.

'I'm sorry but I have to refuse your offer. I don't really like an otaku.' Kaoru said before walking away.

Present time...

"I'm so sorry." Aqua said. Aqua then walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki asked. Aqua looked at him and the others.

"They wanted me in the first place so I'm giving them what they want." Aqua said. She was about to walk out when it happend.

"NO!" Hikaru, Kyoya, and Honey yelled before grabbing her.

"I'm not losing you too." Hikaru said. Honey just tightend his grip on her arm, and Kyoya just did what Honey was doing.

"Why don't we ask Haruhi if she knows where those guys have taken Kaoru." Tamaki suggested. Honey smiled.

"Great idea, Tama-chan. Much better then losing Aqua-chan." Honey said before climbing on Mori's shoulders. They went next door and knocked on Haruhi's door and some girl opend it and made everybody confused.

"This is Jyamaie Nodokoi, I met her while walking home." Haruhi said. Everyone walked past Jyamaie and spoke to Haruhi.

"Do you know where the animal mask gang could hide?" Kyoya asked. Haruhio shook her head no and they went to park and saw a dial with a blue dragon on it rise out of the ground. 


	8. Hikaru's love confession

Disclaimer: I only own Aqua. Chouko Usagimoto belongs to angelprincess ino.

Honey's POV

Aqua-chan and the others were looking at the dial with the blue dragon on it. Aqua-chan then turned it to those numbers from the story from the party and the ground shook and the city suddenly split in two. Aqua-chan and I were the first to fall in to the crack then, Hika-chan, Kyo-chan, Haru-chan, and Chou-chan soon followed us before the shaking stopped. Takashi and Tama-chan looked inside.

"HARUHI, ARE YOU OK?! I WOULD JUMP IN BUT IT LOOKS TOO SCARY!" Tama-chan shouted.

"I'm OK Tamaki-sempai." Haru-chan said. Takashi took his turn to speak.

"Chouko, Mitsukuni are you two alright?" Takashi asked with his usual tone. I stood up and saw my ankle was swollen.

"I hurt my ankle." I said. Chou-chan looked up at Takashi.

"I'll be OK I just have a cramp in my leg." Takashi looked at her full of concern and looked as if he was frozen and couldn't jump in. Aqua-chan saw some bandages and put them around my ankle.

"This might help you and I may have to carry you." Aqua-chan said. I let her pick me up and she turned to Takashi. "I'll take care of Honey." Aqua-chan said to Takashi. Takashi nodded.

"Let's find a way out." Haru-chan said. We started walking and I got tired and fell asleep.

Aqua's POV

We were walking while I was carrying Honey and I saw something that must have fallen in, the crystal from the party. I picked it up and put it in my pocket.  
Hikaru had a depressed look on his face.

"I know your worried about Kaoru." I said with a smile on my face. Hikaru looked at me.

"How can you tell?" Hikaru asked. I smiled again.

"Because when Yomi once got chicken pox I had the same expression on my face." I said. Hikaru blushed and smiled at me and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Aqua, I love you." Hikaru said softly. I blushed and continued to walk with the others.

"What did he say?" Haruhi asked. I just shrugged.

"Nothing important." Was all I said. Honey then woke up.

"Aqua-chan, what happend?" Honey asked. I rubbed his head and smiled at him.

"We're looking for a way out of here." I said. I then noticed Honey was holding something under his shirt. I asked him to take it out and it was Usa-chan in dolphin forme.

"I call her Miki-chan." Honey said. "I want you to keep her." Honey said with a smile. I took Miki-chan from him and continued to walk.

A/N: Did anyone else notice Aqua called Hikaru's love confession, 'nothing important' it can't just be me. 


	9. Tamaki writes about Aqua and Honey

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Aqua and some of the others are really OOC on this chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own Aqua.  
-

Tamaki was writing on pieces of paper and Mori came over to him.

"What on Earth are you writing?" Mori asked him. Tamaki jumped up.

"NOTHING! I'M NOT WRITING ANYTHING!" Tamaki shouted hiding the pieces of paper. Mori grabbed them from him. Each one had a story on it.

A Life Saved By Death.

Sadiako Aquachika was walking alone late at night when somebody grabbed her she screamed for help and somebody came and hit the attacker.  
Aqua looked at the person who helped her and smiled.

"Thank you, Honey." Aqua said. Mitsukuni Haninozuka smiled.

"Your welcome." Honey said. Honey then started walking her home. They were halfway home when a bright light came out of nowhere and Honey and Aqua were hit by a car. They both lay in the streets bleeding. The driver called an ambulance. Honey used some of his remaining strength to drag his body to the girl next to him.

"Honey, are you OK?" Aqua asked him. Honey frowned.

"No. I think my time is up." Honey answerd weakly. Aqua's eyes teard up at those words.

"Don't go." Aqua said. Honey then had tears on his cheeks.

"I wish I could stay here longer." Honey said. Aqua kissed him softly.

"I love you." Aqua said. Honey smiled.

"I love you too." Honey said before Aqua passed out. Aqua woke up in the hospital with her friends and family at her side.

"Where's Honey?" Aqua asked. Haruhi frowned.

"Honey-sempai is dead." Haruhi said sadly. Aqua shook her head.

"He can't be dead. HE CAN'T BE!" Aqua shouted. Aqua then saw Usa-chan sitting next to her bed. Aqua picked up the stuffed rabbit. Usa-chan had something attached to it, it was a photo of Aqua and Honey with something written on it.

Don't forget me.

-Honey.

"He wrote that right before he died." Kaoru said. Aqua will never forget Honey.

The End.

"Why did you have Mitsukuni die?" Mori asked him. Tamaki took the pieces of papaer back.

"Because it seemed romantic." Tamaki said.

A/N: Sad chapter. 


	10. Aqua and Kyoya's talk

Disclaimer: I only own Aqua.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aqua was sitting down with Honey sleeping in her lap when Kyoya came over. Aqua got scared.

"I'm not going to do anything I just want to talk." Kyoya said. Aqua calmed down a bit.

"What do you want to talk about?" Aqua said.

"Why don't you like me?" Kyoya asked.

"Have you met yourself? You act like a creepy stalker." Aqua said.

"Are you in love with Honey-sempai?" Kyoya asked suddenly. Aqua looked shocked at him.

"What gave you that idea?" Aqua asked.

"You always smile at him and do stuff with him. And I already know that he loves you." Kyoya said. Aqua blushed at the last sentence.

"My answer to your question is a maybe." Aqua said. Kyoya frowned.

"Honey-sempai, is a lucky boy then." Kyoya said. Honey woke up and looked up. Honey is often cranky when he wakes up and combined with the history Kyoya had with Aqua, seeing Kyoya made Honey feel angry.

"Go away, Kyo-chan." Honey said quietly. Kyoya noticed he was awake.

"I don't want to go away, Honey-sempai." Kyoya said. Honey felt more angerd.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Honey shouted.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Sorry this is short. 


End file.
